


Shut up and Watch the movie

by ThaliaWynn



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaWynn/pseuds/ThaliaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decided they should have a movie night, Ellen tag along because she couldn't leave Felix alone with a jock,a nerd and a moron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Watch the movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Nowhere Boys comment fic meme on [Lj](http://nowhere-boys.livejournal.com/895.html?thread=6527#t6527)
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler Warning for episode 13 of Nowhere Boys.

Ellen took the space right next to Felix on the huge couch as soon as everyone settled down for the movie night. Ellen tolerated this little mismatched group of friends, for Felix – only for Felix. She told herself that it made sense the boys would grow closer after spending more than a week together in the wood, trying to survive. Still, it was a little unnerving – she would never get used to Jake not aiming ball at Felix's head at every chances he got, Felix not showing disgust at Sam's and Mia's blatant show of affection or seeing all three of them taking Andy's nerdiness – sometime Ellen even caught them looking at Andy in exasperated fondness when the boy started spouting random facts – in stride. Like he was doing at that very moment, pointing out the differences between the book and movie.

“Tolkien hadn't created Legolas when Hobbit was written, it was actually...”

“Shut up, Nerd, seriously”. Ellen interrupted, jerking up her leg deliberately so it would collide with Andy's side – and again why was Andy sitting so close to her, albeit being on the floor with his back against the couch?

“Sorry”. Andy mumbled, then he shifted a little closer to Ellen and leant slightly on her leg. Ellen raised a brow, she moved her leg away from Andy. Andy followed and this time even went so far as to lean his head on her knee.

_Really what happened in the wood?_

Ellen made to move her leg again, but Andy touched her ankle lightly and looked up, “Do you mind”?

“Actually”, Ellen opened her mouth to rant about how much she actually minded and that it was too late to ask that because Andy was already leaning on her leg, on her freaking leg!

Felix decided to shush them at the precise moment, “Be quiet and watch the movie, guys”.

Ellen swallowed back her annoyance and sighed. She would let this one go, for Felix. “You're an awesome best friend, Ellen” she murmured to herself as Andy decided he was welcomed to snuggled against Ellen's leg and proceeded to do so like an overly eager puppy. _For Felix, Ellen._

 

Ellen only realised she had been so immersed in the movie till Sam spoke out loudly,

“I'm going to get us more snacks”. He grabbed the bowl of half empty pop corns, stood up and left for his kitchen. “I'll help”. Mia followed suit, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ellen rolled her eyes, _'Could they be any more obvious'_. She turned to Felix, smirking with a knowing look, only to froze up.

Felix had fallen asleep, cuddled up with Jake who was occupying the other end of the couch. His head nestled on Jake's shoulder. Jake had one arm wrapped around Felix, looking as if he was trying to hold Felix down, as if Felix should be where he was right then, all along - right beside Jake. His other hand was holding Felix's hand resting on Jake's knee, his thumb rubbing absent-minded circles on the back of Felix's palm.

_'When did this happen'?_ Ellen looked up in disbelief to see Jake beginning to doze off too, a few steps away from following his partner into oblivion.

Well, this at least explained why Jake looked like he would rather bash his face into Felix's than throwing things at Felix's head.

Ellen watched as Felix sighed softly in his sleep and snuggled even closer to Jake.

A week had passed since Felix's return but they had not gotten a chance to really talk yet. Although she was dying to know since Felix's _'I really miss you'_ , Ellen understood Felix would tell her everything when he was ready. Thus, she did not push.

Yet, it had been a week and now this thing between Felix and Jake, a girl could be patient for only so long. Ellen would demand Felix spilled everything that happened when he was missing, whether he was ready or not. The next day. For now, she would let this go, let Felix enjoyed Jake and his sleep. That's what best friends do and besides, Orlando Bloom prancing about with bow and arrows was calling all of her attention.

“Pass me the bread, will you”? She asked Andy whose focus had not wavered from the screen. “I don't think we're going to get the pop corns back any time soon”.

Ellen munched on Felix's mother's fairy bread while letting Andy talked through the rest of the film, and thought _'It doesn't matter what happened because this right now is pretty awesome'_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I didn't include Oscar only after writing this and I didn't know how to fit him in. I love Oscar and it wasn't like Felix to leave his little brother alone, on a night like this, so let's just pretend Oscar was there too, eating up most of their mom's fairy breads, arguing with Andy and pretending his brother wasn't cuddling up with a jock who used to bully him, just a few feet away.


End file.
